


ribs

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, maybe unrequited idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: seamus and dean have been friends for so long. he should be happy with how things are but he isn't.(songfic based on lorde's ribs)
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: UnrequitedLoveORareThey





	ribs

**Author's Note:**

> yeee  
> i'm so tired and haven't slept but enjoy this word vomit  
> the song is more based on growing up and being afraid of it so i tried to include it  
> but it's more about love n stuff  
> but ye hope u like it :)  
> deamus are cute but make me emo sometimes  
> they need more angst  
> u can decide if dean feels the same way or not

_the drink you spilt all over me_

_“lover’s spit” left on repeat_

“again, i’m sorry!”

“sorry doesn’t make me suddenly dry, now does it?”

seamus glared at his best friend, but his glare held no heat. truthfully, he wasn’t really mad at him. it was hard to be mad at him. dean grinned bashfully and seamus let out a gentle sigh.

“just… don’t do it again, okay?”

“oh damn, i was planning on doing it a few more times.”

“fuck off!”

_my mum and dad let me stay home_

_it drives you crazy, getting old_

“i can’t believe they trust you.”

seamus let out a soft chuckle, glancing at the other as he searched for a new shirt to wear. this wasn’t the first time this came up. seamus’s parents were out a lot, especially now more often. it was actually _because_ of dean that they were out more often. “more like they trust _you_. think you’re a good boy that will make sure i stay out of trouble,” he commented, finally picking out a new shirt to wear. “wonder how they’d react if they found out that you’re the one who’s a bad influence for me, not vice versa.”

dean let out a gasp, a hand going to his chest, a fake offended look on his face. “me? a bad influence? never, i’m an angel.” the impact of this statement was ruined by the bottle of fire whiskey in his other hand. seamus glanced at the bottle, an eyebrow raised. dean glanced at it too, his lips forming a little ‘oh’. seamus let out a bark of laughter.

_we can talk it so good_

_we can make it so divine_

_we can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time_

“turn away.”

“why? it’s not like i haven’t seen you shirtless before.”

“well, yeah… but it’s embarrassing!”

“aww, is seamus finnigan getting shy?”

seamus looked over at him and stuck out his tongue. when dean just laughed, he also flipped him the bird. no, he wasn’t shy, but taking his shirt off in front of the other became harder since an evil thing called feelings got involved. 

he took off his shirt and made sure he was dry before slipping on the new one. and he ‘accidentally’ flung his dirty shirt at dean, who shouted in shock. seamus smothered his laugh and feigned a look of shock and innocence. “oops.”

and with that, he was tackled to the ground by his best friend.

_the drink you spilt all over me_

_“lover’s spit” left on repeat_

the wrestling match between the boys ended with dean being triumphant, hovering over the other. it wasn’t much of a surprise since dean was growing like a tree, so he outweighed him and had the height advantage. seamus glared up at him, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

when they were younger, they used to playfully fight all the time. they’d wrestle, pillow fight, etc. back then, it didn’t have such an impact on the irish boy. back then, it was all simpler.

dean was looking at him, his expression intense and curious, as if he was trying to get an answer to an unsaid question by just examining his face. seamus stared back. he tried to speak but his voice was lost in his throat. it was a few seconds, but it felt like hours, until dean spoke up.

“can i draw you?”

“dean, you’ve drawn me hundreds of-”

“i meant… can i draw you nude?”

_my mum and dad let me stay home_

_it drives you crazy, getting old_

a few seconds of silence stretched between the two. seamus’s earlier efforts to not blush were moot since he was positive that his face was red, judging by how hot it felt. his mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice. “w-what?” he asked, his voice croaky.

dean let out a soft sigh and looked off to the side. he looked sheepish, which baffled seamus, since _he_ was the one who brought up the whole idea. and he was still on top of seamus, which made it all worse.

dean took a breath, seemingly to steady himself, before speaking again. “it’s just that… i’m trying to work on the human form more, but it’s hard because clothes get in the way. people model nude a bunch, but i don’t really have an endless supply of references. and i just thought, since we’re close and all, that… that you wouldn’t mind.”

dean had to be crazy. he wanted to draw his best friend naked? and he expected that everything would be just fine between them after? yep, he was insane. but seamus had to be more so, since he agreed. the things he’d do for dean.

_the drink you spilt all over me_

_“lover’s spit” left on repeat_

_my mum and dad let me stay home_

_it drives you crazy, getting old_

seamus was finding it very hard to not move. he had never been good at it, but now it was worse since he was naked and dean’s eyes on him made him feel hot. he was on his bed, lying on his stomach, with his head resting on one of his arms as looked over at dean. he was in this pose, due to arguing for a more… modest pose. he still didn’t like the fact that he was going to have his ass drawn, but you can’t have everything in life.

as he observed dean, he noticed how much he changed. of course, he knew this would happen, since they were little, but it was still startling to see the change. back when they were eleven, dean had been sweet and shy and so nervous to go to hogwarts. seamus had been energetic and antsy and talked a mile a minute. they instantly became best friends. seamus taught him about the wizarding world and dean took care of him whenever he blew something up. and back then, seamus had been taller than dean. now dean was nearly a foot taller than seamus.

they changed a lot, and their lives had changed a lot, but seamus never cared much. he had his best friend with him. that was all he needed.

____

_this dream isn’t feeling sweet_

_we’re reeling through the midnight streets_

dean was dating ginny. dean was dating ginny. dean was dating ginny. no matter how many times he told himself this, it didn’t make the truth any easier to deal with. it didn’t make his heart hurt any less.

he was walking with dean along the lake. dean was talking but seamus wasn’t listening. it was probably something about how cool ginny was or how amazing she was at flying or how beautiful she was. seamus didn’t want his heart crushed more than it was, so he opted to just zone out, occasionally humming in response or just nodding. and even if he wanted to listen, his thoughts were too loud to allow any of the taller’s words to be heard. 

dean was dating ginny. dean wasn’t dating him.

and he never would.

_and i’ve never felt more alone_

_it feels so scary, getting old_

seamus wondered vaguely if dean ever felt anything romantic towards him. maybe he had. maybe if he got the nerve to ask him sooner instead of when he did, they’d be together. it was the end of fifth year when he finally got the guts to confess his feelings to dean. however, before he could confess, dean told him that he was dating ginny, and his plans were instantly shattered. maybe he had felt the same. or maybe not. maybe he was just hopelessly crushing on a straight guy. or worse… he was crushing on a bisexual guy that just didn’t like him

seamus felt like he was in a different world from dean at the moment.

_we can talk it so good_

_we can make it so divine_

_we can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time_

seamus felt worse whenever his mind would drift. this is usually what would happen before he compared himself to ginny. she was everything he wasn’t but wanted to be.

ginny was brave.

seamus was a coward.

ginny was beautiful.

seamus was alright.

ginny’s freckles were cute.

seamus’s were obnoxious.

ginny was cool.

seamus wasn’t.

ginny was good at magic.

seamus blew everything up.

ginny was good at quidditch.

seamus… not so much.

ginny was a girl.

seamus was a boy.

ginny had dean.

seamus didn’t.

_this dream isn’t feeling sweet_

_we’re reeling through the midnight streets_

seamus was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear dean’s question. he was snapped out of his thoughts when dean placed a hand on his shoulder. seamus looked up at him, startled. “w-what?” he stammered, his confusion evident in his voice.

usually, dean would have laughed, but he didn’t this time. he just looked more concerned. “i asked if you’re okay. you seem a bit distracted,” dean told him, a frown on his face. usually, his concern would make him feel happy, glad that he cared about him and paid attention to him. now, though, it made a pang shoot through his heart.

“yeah, i’m fine,” seamus told him. when dean looked unconvinced, he gave him a gentle smile. “i’m just tired, that’s all.” that seemed to convince dean, and he dropped the subject.

but he was ‘just tired’ all the time now.

_and i’ve never felt more alone_

_it feels so scary, getting old_

eventually, dean left seamus, probably to go hang out with ginny. seamus sat down, his knees pulled against his chest, looking out at the lake. dean and seamus used to be inseparable, but these days, seamus found himself without dean more and more.

seamus wondered vaguely how dean would react if seamus told him that he was gay. he knew dean would be nice and supportive. he was a great guy, he could never hate someone for something like that. he wondered if that would change if dean knew that he had feelings for him.

_this dream isn’t feeling sweet_

_we’re reeling through the midnight streets_

_and i’ve never felt more alone_

_it feels so scary, getting old_

the future used to look so bright, but now it was only grim. he never felt afraid before, since he felt he could face anything as long as he had dean by his side. but he no longer had dean. even if ginny and dean broke up, it wasn’t like dean was obligated to just stay with seamus. he could date anyone he wanted.

there was a war coming, and seamus was terrified. he could be killed next. it could be him or his mother or his father or his cousins or… or dean. it seemed crazy that there was a time when all he had to worry about were exams and homework. now there was a war and his childhood seemed so far away. the future was scary. he was all alone now, and he didn’t want to grow up.

he just wanted dean.

_i want ‘em back (i want ‘em back)_

_the minds we had (the minds we had)_

he wanted simpler times back.

_how all the thoughts (how all the thoughts)_

_moved ‘round our heads (moved ‘round our heads)_

he wanted to race around on his broom.

he wanted to read all the recipes his grandmother made.

he wanted to pick flowers with his mom.

he wanted to talk about how cool magic was with his father.

_i want ‘em back (i want ‘em back)_

_the minds we had (the minds we had)_

_it’s not enough to feel the lack_

_i want ‘em back, i want ‘em back, i want ‘em back, i want ‘em-_

he wanted dean.

he wanted to complain about potions with him.

he wanted to go to hogsmeade together.

he wanted to talk about they fell asleep.

he wanted study sessions by the fire.

he wanted sleepily eating together.

he wanted to laugh together.

he just wanted easier times with him.

_you’re the only friend i need (you’re the only friend i need)_

dean was his first and closest friend. he never had many friends before due to not wanting his magic to be discovered by the muggle kids. so, he was happy when he finally went to hogwarts and met dean. ever since the day they first met, they’ve been inseparable.

he didn’t need anyone else. he didn’t want anyone else.

_sharing beds like little kids (sharing beds like little kids)_

a memory came back to him that made him smile. at one point, they just started to share a bed together. they would cuddle or wrestle or just whisper late into the night.

_and laughing ‘till our ribs get tough (laughing ‘till our ribs get tough)_

one night, dean decided that he needed to tickle seamus. that was just what he did. he tickled him, causing him to shriek with laughter and try (unsuccessfully) to push him off. he only spared him when seamus said he was going to pee if he continued.

_but that will never be enough (but that will never be enough)_

seamus got off the ground and headed back to the castle. he entered and headed straight to gryffindor’s common room. after giving the password, he walked through and tried not to look at dean and ginny as he headed up the boy’s staircase to their room.

he entered the room and made a beeline for his trunk. he opened it and dug around before he retrieved what he wanted. he walked over to his bed, sat down on it, and opened the photo album.

_you’re the only friend i need (you’re the only friend i need)_

he saw a picture of him and dean together, probably studying. seamus’s head at fallen onto his shoulder and his eyes closed. he must’ve been tired. dean looked at him and wrapped an arm around him. was he always that affectionate?

_sharing beds like little kids (sharing beds like little kids)_

he saw another, this time from the quidditch world cup. they were in the bed they shared in the tent. seamus was talking sleepily about something, his head resting on dean’s chest. dean was running his hand through his hair. he knew that made him sleepily. but also, he was looking at him fondly. did he always look at him like that or just when he wasn't looking?

_and laughing ‘till our ribs get tough (laughing ‘till our ribs get tough)_

there were so many pictures of the two. precious moments during the little times. dean did so many little things that showed how precious he was to him. this should make him happy. it should.

he should be happy dean cared about him

he should be happy he was precious to him

he should be happy they’ve been together so long

he should be happy they’re inseparable

he should be happy that they’re best friends.

but…

_but that will never be enough_


End file.
